


Crosswind

by pxtroclus



Category: MyBlue, OhmFluke - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, OhmFluke, Spontaneous fic, another lame fic lol, fluke is a badass, i dont know how to make a summary, student!ohmfluke, this is too ooc so whatever, what the fork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxtroclus/pseuds/pxtroclus
Summary: Have you ever stare at someone and dislike them even if you don't fully know them? That's what Fluke Natouch thought about Ohm Thitiwat.orIn which a Math genius Ohm is being targeted by Fluke but he does not care. Or does he? Oh, the chaos ensues.
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Kudos: 13





	1. 1-I

**Author's Note:**

>   * This is a work fiction. Please do separate them from reality. Respect please. :)
>   * This follows a manga-ish type of narration so it's fast-paced. Each chapter is also divided into three parts.
>   * Please do bear with my errors. English is not my first language. Thank you. 
> 


_The mere thought of being with you is suffocating._

Fluke Natouch should have said something if it was not for his ego. Arguing with someone, even though he finds them annoying, is not included in his vocabulary, much more for people who cannot even reach his intellectual capacity. He hates drama and has no time for it.

He rests his chin on his hand as he pretends to listen to the educator speaking in front. He’s listening, that is for sure, but not all of it is being absorbed by his brain. Selective listening is his chosen strategy because aside from boredom, he is not in the mood.

“Fluke,” He sluggishly turns his head to the person who tapped his shoulder—Mild. The latter is giving him looks, as if he wants to ask something but hesitating to do so.

“Mild, if you are not going to say something, do not call my name.”

Fluke turns his head once more and rests his newly bleached hair on top of his armchair. This time, he does not give a damn to whatever they are talking about. He knows that he can ace the quiz and aside from that, he is sitting at the back earning close to no attention from others.

He's intelligent but just like the infamous philosopher _Socrates,_ he doesn't want to be addressed as one. For him, being intelligent in a school setting is a disadvantage especially if it is the only thing that you have.

“Mr. You, stand up!” The professor commands.

"Here he goes again. Thank God, it's not me." His seatmate mumbles. It’s no secret that in this class, when the professor calls someone Mister or Miss You, it means that they are being targeted—they have to answer a tricky question or an annoying problem that involves calculation much to the professor’s amusement.

 _Lucky me, I can answer the problem even with my eyes closed._ He thought.

For Fluke’s classmates, his intelligence is unquestionable. In fact, it is the sole reason as to they are still talking to him or at least, approach him. If he is not needed anymore, they will just ignore him.

He got used to that set-up and if he were to be asked, he would rather have no one to talk to him than to get stabbed in the back by the people around him.

“Woah!” He listens to his seatmate’s outburst only to be followed by a round of applause. This made him raise his head and because of the theater style seating arrangement of the room, he can clearly see what is happening.

"Calm down, class. He's not yet through." The professor said in a stern voice.

 _Transferee._ Fluke mutters as he stares at the broad back of the person in front. The transferee is writing his answer to a problem involving a long equation on the whiteboard and while doing so, his strong tan arms are on display—not to mention, he is wearing a fitted maroon shirt that accentuates his figure. He is not yet finished but everyone in is already gushing over him. Except Fluke.

“He’s good looking and smart. What a lethal combo,” The one in front whispers, that is if someone can still consider it a whisper.

Fluke decides to turn his full attention to the man, just like what his classmates are doing, as he checks the man’s solution. After all, an answer is senseless if you do not follow the right steps. 

He expects for _him_ to get humiliated but unfortunately, the man’s answer is correct. And while the professor is not expecting it, one can see that he is amused as he gives a praise to the young man.

Earlier, if his classmates are giving him applause, now, they are shouting praises and for some reasons, this does not sit well to Fluke. When they guy turns around and hands the marker to the professor, Fluke’s annoyance has increased tenfold. There is something in him that snapped.

_His looks… it is so common and there is no special about him so why the hell they are going gaga over him?_

To make the matters worse for Fluke, the guy casts a small smile as if he is shy, but the thing is, he is still in front and is not returning to his seat.

 _He loves attention, doesn't he?_ Now, he hates the guy more even if he does not know his name.

It was as if the professor has heard his internal thoughts and said, “Once again, give a round of applause for Mr. Ohm Thitiwat."

Fluke unexpectedly meets the young man’s gaze in front, but it did not last long, as it was in mere seconds.

 _"Ohm_ , _"_ Fluke says in his mind as he picks up a spare pencil on top of the table. " _Ohm Thitiwat,"_ he repeats before splitting the pencil into two with his bare hands.


	2. 1-II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Don't mind the chapter titles. Thank you so much.

" _Looks like, you've got a lot of admirers, eh?_ "

Ohm removes his lingering gaze from the colorful papers inside his locker and shifts it to the person who is on the side. The guy performs a wai that he returned immediately.

The guy is about the average height of a Thai man and his looks are quite common. Nothing special, as what Ohm have observed but he has this playful aura surrounding him and one can tell that he is kind—or at least that is what his eyes are telling Ohm.

Upon realizing that he is a guy from his class earlier, Ohm gives him a small smile.

The other person opens the locker next to his. “If I were you, I’ll get an eco bag or even a sack to catch all of that because I don’t want to swim in a mountain of papers,” he suggests and that’s the time for Ohm to catch his name written on the locker door. _Mild Suttinut._

Ohm did not reply as he looks at his locker filled with letters, not caring if the other finds him unapproachable—besides, he does not even know what to say. In times like this, where people start to notice and approach him, he will do whatever it takes for them not to lose their interest. However, it seems like the wind has changed its course today and he does not even know why.

“Mild!”

The subject immediately turns his head to the direction of the voice and closes his locker. Ohm sees this with his own pair and because of his height, he can see who called Mild from a distance.

There goes the man who gave him a weird reaction after he solved the equation in the class and the one that possesses an unnatural hair color—a bleached one. Ohm cannot help but to observe the smaller man’s features. Doe eyes, cute note, chubby cheeks, and full lips enhanced by his tousled hair albeit weird, it suits him very well.

Ohm felt at the very moment that the man is way tinier than ever even if his height falls on the average.

The smaller man has his forehead wrinkled and it was as if he is a volcano waiting to erupt as he confronts the guy Ohm was talking to about a minute ago. Ohm cannot see Mild’s reaction because his back is facing him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that—" The smaller man stops in his mid sentence when he catches Ohm’s stare and did not hesitate to give him a sharp look.

Ohm was caught off guard. He does not even know how he can return that gaze. Even Mild became curious and turns his back at him. Ohm in return distances himself from the pair a little bit and pretends that _that_ did not just happened. 

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," It came out as a whisper as Ohm’s hand grips the straps of his bag tighter. He started to think how he is going to get all the letters inside the locker.

Taking Mild's suggestion, he grabs an eco bag from the pocket of his satchel and opens his locker. The letters are about to fall but he manages to catch all of it using the bag.

Ohm almost cringed at the sight. The papers are way too colorful for his liking.

He carefully presses the letters to make sure that there is still some space and while doing so, he knows that he got the attention of the two people who are conversing and are standing few feet away from him.

When Ohm realizes that he cannot get something inside of the locker without their prying eyes, he decides to close it. He faces the duo and gives them a small smile.

“Ha, I called it. People in this university can really get so extra and…” Mild cuts his sentence and smiles back at him. Ohm got his message clearly. This time, Ohm’s focus transfers to the man standing beside Mild… but the thing is, the guy does not seem to care about his presence.

 _He felt something in him but did not let it show._ He abruptly nods and has decided to walk away, not even sparing a glance at his locker and the thing that he was about to get inside it.

_Is there something wrong about me?_


	3. 1-III

_How dare he!_

All Fluke wants to do as of this moment is to beat the crap out of Mild but the moment the transferee came into the picture, beating the _both of them_ seems to be more appealing to him.

The good thing is that the man immediately left after he realizes that Fluke and Mild needs to talk and that his presence is not needed.

"You hate Ohm, don’t you? Your face says it all." He clenches his fists the moment Mild decides to open his pretty little mouth. He did not even bother to wai to the other and his usual nonchalant face became alive.

"He has nothing to do with our conversation, Mild. Tell me, why did you tell Mom?" His patience is wearing thin and he knows that one bad move, he will destroy the face of his _friend._

The other guy just smiles cheekily. Fluke knows that Mild is just testing his patience and is more than ready in case things will result to physical violence. Then again, Fluke knew better. He is not going to give him satisfaction. _Never._

Both of them are caught in a staring contest with no one wanting to go back down. They only stopped when they heard the school bell, a sign that there’s only five minutes left until the class starts.

"Oh! You can always transfer to Prem's unit," Mild glanced at his wristwatch, "Gotta go. See you soon, Fluke."

Fluke can only look at the retreating figure as he bites his lower lip. He placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he stared into nothingness as soon as he is assured that his _friend_ has already left.

He is so close to exploding then and there. Good thing, Mild reminded him of his brother. He fishes out his phone from his bag and called the said brother immediately.

After a few rings, his brother picked it up.

"Hi, Fluke," Prem greets on the other line. Upon hearing his voice, a small smile unconsciously tugs on Fluke’s lips.

"Hi to you too, P’Prem. Is the offer still available?" He asked in a straightforward manner. The person on the other end of the line let out a sigh.

“Yes,” Fluke’s smile becomes wider upon hearing this. “But that unit is kind messy. I haven’t been there for a long period of time.” Prem explains.

Fluke leans against the lockers as he listened to his brother, "Tell me Fluke, why are you moving out? Did something wrong happen?”

Instead of answering directly, Fluke had his way with words, "I will answer that, but you have to answer my question first. Why did you left your unit without even bothering to check it? Are you hiding something from me, P’?”

There was a pregnant pause as his brother refused to answer. He mentally chuckled in his mind. His older siblings knew that that things can really get ugly when someone sticks their nose on Fluke’s business—even with Prem who is supposed to be younger than him, if only Fluke did not come out prematurely.

"It is settled then," Fluke smiles triumphantly because things are turning just like what he expected. "Send me the address and don't tell P’Kao about this." 

He ended the call and upon noticing a pink love letter on the floor that came from the plain transferee's locker, something inside him clicked. He subconsciously kicked the locker and was surprised when the locker of the said man opens. The transferee did not secure the lock carefully.

 _He is stupid._ Fluke mutters. He is about to close the door when something caught his eyes. Curiosity gets the best of him as he grabs it and scans the stuff in his hand.

A smile escaped his lips on his new discovery. He found the flaw of the man whom his block mates call as Mr. Perfect and he is amused that he is the first one to know.

A devilish smirk is evident on his face as he returns it on the locker after he took a picture of it.

_One bad move, Ohm. Just one wrong move and you’re done._


End file.
